<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>answer time by julrajulianna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512272">answer time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrajulianna/pseuds/julrajulianna'>julrajulianna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrajulianna/pseuds/julrajulianna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully learn secrets from their past. How was William created and who is his real father? Why were Mulder and Scully separated? Who managed to survive? Events develop after the end of season 11.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>answer time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was created by me initially in Russian. In the original, I have it on the page. If anyone is interested and wants to edit the English version, please write to me.</p><p>PS: I am very grateful to KK for the 10th and 11th season, but it is not possible to put up with some nuances without clarifications, which the creator of SM did not say anything about.</p><p>I do not own these characters!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The speed on the road was felt less and less. Mulder clicked on the gas, overtaking another car. Driving skill seemed to give the brain time to sort out new information. </p><p>  </p><p>    <em>  “Everything secrets becomes apparent. I always believed that I would find answers to questions that tormented me. Only as it turned out, the universe has its own time frame for this. </em></p><p>
  <em>      Now I know the true events ... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      But what to do with this information? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      Nothing can be fixed ... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      Only accept as a fact, reconcile and live on ... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      First i need to tell Scully. But where to start, so as not to injure the pregnant woman with the news? ” </em>
</p><p>  </p><p>Mulder drove into the hospital parking lot. </p><p>  </p><p>Thoughts did not let him go. </p><p>  </p><p>     <em> “Sixteen years ago, my beloved woman had a baby. It was a miracle. Scully was previously diagnosed with infertility. We tried to fix the situation. We tried IVF, but there were no results. And once we got it all by itself. So we thought. But we  were mistaken. I had to leave when William was born. I missed him and his mom. And then Scully gave her son to a foster family to protect. Fate connected us again with Scully. We began to live together. We had a family. Each of us yearned for a son. But over time, everything flew, we parted. A few years later, the X-Files department at the FBI was reopened and we were invited to return. Investigating new cases, we also learned about the fate of William. He possessed paranormal abilities ... " </em></p><p>  </p><p>Mulder went to the elevator and pressed the call button. </p><p>  </p><p>- Hello! </p><p>  </p><p>The agent turned and saw the doctor who was watching Scully. </p><p>  </p><p>- Hello! Dr. Martigne, is Scully all right? </p><p>  </p><p>- She is now in the medical department, waiting for you. She has news for you. </p><p>  </p><p>- What news? - Mulder tensed. </p><p>  </p><p>- I think it would be better if she told you herself. I have to go. But soon we will see each other often. </p><p>  </p><p>The doctor shook hands with the agent and hurried out. </p><p>  </p><p>Mulder, without waiting for the elevator, headed for the stairs. Overcoming five floors, he ended up in the maternity ward. Bursting into Scully’s room, he froze.</p><p>  </p><p>She sat on the bed and examined a picture taken during an ultrasound scan.</p><p>  </p><p>- Mulder, is someone chasing you? - Scully smiled, watching him try to catch his breath.</p><p>  </p><p>- Is everything okay with the baby? - He asked in one breath.</p><p>  </p><p>- Of course! We will have a girl.</p><p>  </p><p>Scully waved a photograph at him.</p><p>  </p><p>- Did the analyzes do everything?</p><p>- I met your doctor. - He said that you have news for me and that now we will often see him ... I thought something was wrong ... </p><p>  </p><p>- Mulder, Dr. Martigne was here at eight in the morning, then he was urgently called to another part of town. You could not see him. </p><p>  </p><p>- Then who was it? </p><p>  </p><p>An unexpected understanding lit up his face. Scully nodded, confirming the hunch. </p><p>  </p><p>- Mulder, let's go home. We need to discuss something. </p><p>     </p><p>*** </p><p>  </p><p>  Mulder opened the door of their house, letting Scully forward. </p><p>  </p><p>- Tell me! </p><p>  </p><p>- Let's sit down on the sofa. </p><p>  </p><p>Scully beckoned to him. He came closer, but remained standing beside her. </p><p>  </p><p>- At eight in the morning, when you brought me to the hospital for examinations, I met Dr. Martigne. He said he would have to leave all day. But he ordered that all analyzes and tests be carried out without him. </p><p>  </p><p>Scully touched Mulder's hand, making him crouch anyway. </p><p>  </p><p>- After a few hours, Dr. Martigne entered my room.” I thought he was back. The doctor congratulated me by transmitted two photographs from an ultrasound scan. And he quickly left. Mulder, in one photo was our girl, - Scully touched her stomach, and in another - a boy at a later date. The back side was written William. I remembered this picture because I studied it in detail many years ago. I tried to find Martigne, but nurse told me, but he had not yet returned. </p><p>  </p><p>- Do you think William is alive? - Mulder asked hopefully, recalling how the boy easily changed his appearance, making people around him see another person instead. </p><p>  </p><p>- Mulder, I started having strange dreams about my son again. I saw William. He said that he would soon share the answers he found. </p><p>  </p><p>- I also have for you the answers that Skinner found.</p><p>  </p><p>Mulder twisted their fingers together, determined to continue the conversation. </p><p>  </p><p>- Has Skinner already gone to work? - surprised Scully. </p><p>  </p><p>She remembered that terrible day when she thought that she had lost her son again. Their boss then received several bone fractures. </p><p>  </p><p>- Yes, and, moreover, he found the smoker's shelter .” There is a lot of information left over all his experiments. Now all this is documented under the strict supervision of Skinner. Tomorrow he is waiting for us at work to rake it all. I think we will find real treasures. In our department, folders will be added under the heading "secret." But before we get started, you need to know something. </p><p>  </p><p>- What? Is it related to William? </p><p>  </p><p>- Scully ...</p><p>  </p><p>- Mulder, speak already! </p><p>- A few months ago at the hotel, when I found our son and introduced himself as his biological father, he asked why then I I don’t see visions like his mother ... </p><p>  </p><p>- Because you're not his biological father, - Scully said bitterly. </p><p>  </p><p>She still could not come to terms with the fact that the Smoker was the father of her child. Just like Mulder, many years ago, he could not accept the fact that  their enemy was him biological father. This man seemed to be implicated in everything and everywhere. </p><p>  </p><p>That fateful evening a few months ago, Skinner handed her an envelope from this “fate maker” with a DNA test. For several DNA markers, a comparison was made for the presence of identical allelic variants in William, Mulder and the Smoker. In this test, the Smoker typed more similarities with her son. When her son was just born, Scully did a DNA test on Mulder's paternity. The test was positive. But then no one assumed that it was not Mulder himself, namely the Smoker who became William's father. And so that first test no longer mattered. </p><p>  </p><p>- I had doubts, - Mulder continued. - Today, after I brought you to the hospital, Skinner called me and asked me to come.</p><p>  </p><p>Mulder reached for the folder on the table and handed it to Scully. </p><p>  </p><p>- Here's a report on the creation of William. It all started a few months before your first pregnancy. You asked me to become a father to your child. We went through all the procedures to conduct IVF. But your doctor worked for the Smoker. You didn’t have an embryo planted at that time, since the experiment was still being continued on its gene structure: they did not have time to finish by the appointed time. This is the reason you did not get pregnant then. The biological father of William I. The smoker calls himself in the reports the creator of the child, as he added mutational genes. The coincidence of the genetic information between William and the Smoker in the DNA test is mostly due to the fact that he is my father, who was able to change his DNA and the DNA of the future grandson in the laboratory. He artificially added alien genes. It is for them that they have more coincidences than me and my son. William has a unique genetic set. </p><p>  </p><p>Scully opened the folder and quickly began to seek confirmation of Mulder's words. She needed to make sure of this information herself in order to allow herself to feel enormous relief. </p><p>  </p><p>- When everything was ready in the laboratory, the Smoker made you go with him, supposedly, for a cure for cancer, - Mulder continued. - At the hotel where you stayed, his doctors have already prepared everything for the IVF procedure. He had to pour sleeping pills into your tea. </p><p>  </p><p>- Mulder, this is ... </p><p>  </p><p>- That's not all, listen, please. Since you gave William away, they’ve been trying to find him. They succeeded eight years ago, when our son began to open abilities. They watched him. Conducted secret experiments. The smoker suspected that William would try to contact you and me using his alien abilities. - Mulder closed his eyes for a few seconds, choosing his words. - Scully, eight years ago, there was the first serious discord in our family life. Don't you think this is a coincidence? I started endogenous depression, which subsequently served as your departure. </p><p>  </p><p>- You say that these events are connected, but how? </p><p>  </p><p>Mulder got up from the couch, trying to calm down the urge to smash something apart. </p><p>  </p><p>- People of the Smoker installed devices with infrasonic frequencies aimed at our house. Ultra-low frequencies are not audible to us, but the brain perceives them directly. Thus, they blocked us from our son, so that even with his telepathic abilities, he could not find us. You left home and therefore turned out to be less susceptible to radiation and influence on the brain. And they continued the experiment above me, plunging into an even deeper depression. Over the years, your brain has cleansed, and William was able to communicate with you through your dreams. I’ve sunk deeper, so I’m still not accessible to my son. </p><p>  </p><p>- You want to say that we were separated specially? Wasn't that our decision? Not our feelings? Have been manipulated us? - Her voice was trembling. </p><p>  </p><p>- We were deprived of the most important thing - each other. The reports talk about our mental state at that time. They knew how these waves affected. Together we were dangerous to them. The smoker broke us. </p><p>  </p><p>Scully walked over to Mulder. </p><p>  </p><p>- And how long did this go on? </p><p>  </p><p>- There is an exact date here. </p><p>  </p><p>Mulder pointed to a folder. </p><p> </p><p>- Our years without each other, freedom of choice at that moment will not be returned to us. But now it's over. We know some of the truth and will soon get to the bottom of everything else. I think William will still be in the lead roles in this story. No matter how painful the past is, we need to hold on to the present and future. We will soon become parents again. We will have a beautiful daughter. And I'm sure William will be with us. </p><p>  </p><p>Mulder hugged his beloved woman. He could no longer speak: feelings overwhelmed him. </p><p>  </p><p>Scully pressed closer to him, trying to calm her trembling all over. </p><p>  </p><p>How much was meaninglessly lost. The bitterness of regret of the past flew in the air. And only hope and faith warmed two loving people who were ready to fight for their future with renewed vigor. </p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>